defleppardfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon It (song)
"Armageddon It" is a song by Def Leppard and is the sixth track on their 1987 album Hysteria. It was also released as the fifth single from that album. Track Listing 'CD: Bludgeon Riffola / LEPCD4 (UK) / 870 239-2 (INT)' #"Armageddon It" #"Ring of Fire" #"Animal" #"Pour Some Sugar on Me" '7": Bludgeon Riffola / Vertigo / 872 692-7P (CANADA) / Picture Disc' #"Armageddon It" #"Release Me" '7": Bludgeon Riffola / Polygram Records / Mercury / 872 692-7 (INT)' #"Armageddon It" #"Release Me" Lyrics You better come inside when you're ready to But no chance if you don't wanna dance You like a four letter words when you're ready to But then you won't 'cause you know that you can You got it But are you gettin' it? You say that love is won when you get some But then your finger won't trigger the gun You know you can't stop it So don't rock it You know you got it Hey, but are you gettin' it? Ooh, really gettin' it? Come get it from me (Gimme all of your lovin') Ev'ry little bit (Gimme all that you got) Ev'ry bit of it (Ev'ry bit of your lovin') Oh, c'mon live a bit (Never wanna stop) Yeah, but are you gettin' it? (Armageddon it) Ooh, really gettin' it? (Yes, Armageddon it) C'mon get it Yeah Do, do, do Uh oh You try comin' on when you need some But then you don't 'cause you already did Yeah, you jangle your jewels while your shakin' ya And drive the pretty boys outta their heads You got it But are you gettin' it? You flash your bedroom eyes like a jumpin' Jack Then play it pretty with a pat on the back You know you can't stop it So don't rock it You know you got it Hey, but are you gettin' it? Ooh, really gettin' it? Come get it from me (Gimme all of your lovin') Ev'ry little bit (Gimme all that you got) Ev'ry bit of it (Ev'ry bit of your lovin') Oh, c'mon live a bit (Never wanna stop) Yeah, but are you gettin' it? (Armageddon it) Ooh, really gettin' it? (Yes, Armageddon it) C'mon, Steve, get it, huh Take it, take it, take it from me I got an itchy finger following me Pull it, pull it, c'mon trigger the gun 'Cause the best is a yet to come, I say 'Cause the best is yet to come Oh, are you gettin' it? Oh, really gettin' it? Yes, are you gettin' it? Whoa, really gettin' it? Come get it from me (Gimme all of you lovin') Ev'ry little bit (Gimme all that you got) Ev'ry bit of it (Ev'ry bit of your lovin') Oh, come on live a bit (Never want it to stop) Oh, are you gettin' it? (Gimme all of your lovin') Ooh, really gettin' it? (Gimme all that you got) Oh are you getting it? (Gimme all of your lovin') Oh, live a bit (Gimme all that you got) No, live a bit You've gotta live it (Gimme all of your lovin') Ooh, baby live it (Gimme all that you got) C'mon and give it (Ev'ry bit of your lovin') Oh, come on and give it (Never want it to stop) Oh, are you gettin' it? (Gimme all of your lovin') Ooh, really gettin' it? (Gimme all that you got) Oh, are you gettin' it? (Ev'ry bit of your lovin') Oh, live a bit (Never want it to stop) Whoa (Gimme all of your lovin') Length *The Atomic Mix/album version: 5:23 *The Nuclear Mix: 7:43 *Edit: 4:13 Personnel *Joe Elliott – lead vocals *Steve Clark – rhythm guitars, backing vocals *Phil Collen – lead guitar, backing vocals *Rick Savage – bass guitar, backing vocals *Rick Allen – drums Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Hysteria